A tape wound in a roll shape is difficult to be used by itself, so that the tape is often used together with a so-called “tape holder,” which holds the tape in a constantly drawn state to some extent while holding a winding core of the tape. The tape holder is of a handheld type, a desktop type, or an electrically operated type, according to the diameter of the winding core of the tape and application, and is known to have various shapes and configurations (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).